November Naughtiness
by Lances
Summary: Yullen. SPOILER WARNING. Allen is forced to hide in Komui's bath tub with Kanda lying on top of him. And Kanda is a very naughty boy.. Oh yes, he is.


**A/N:** This happens afer manga 165 - in the new Headquarters.

**WARNINGS: SPOILERS UP TO MANGA 168. **And, um, hot boy sex will come in part 2/2.

* * *

--

**November**** Naughtiness  
**

**by Lances**

**Part 1**

--

Allen had met quite a few people in his life he'd immediately, at first sight, considered totally insane. Komui Lee was one of these persons, and the unfortunate business with him was that he also happened to be Allen's superior. Not that Allen had a problem with insane people in general - he'd gotten long since used to the quirks of General Cross, after all - but Komui was frigging _dangerous_. Allen was happy to be still alive and breathing after everything he'd been forced to endure from Komui during these past one and a half years he'd been in the Black Order. It was one thing if the idiot chose to sit in his office, drink crazy amounts of coffee, sleep half of the time and obsess over his sister the other while simultaneously dealing out barely logical orders - but when said person was allowed to play with what little was left of his sanity and conceive _inventions_, somebody just _had _to do something about it. For the sake of collective safety, if nothing else.

It was dark in the room, but Allen was fairly sure he'd find his way around. Komui was currently in a meeting with the Generals, probably discussing the irritable "Allen-equals-Noah" -business once again, and Allen had decided to use the opportunity to break into Komui's room and find out what kind of evil inventions would be next in line - just to be able to prevent them from ever seeing daylight. He knew the black-haired 'scientist' wrote down his plans in a thick notebook with black leather covers, and finding this book was now his mission. He wouldn't steal it, of course; Komui would notice such a horrible crime immediately; he would just make a few important _alterations _in the already existing blueprints and drawings, and then quickly take his leave. Komui rarely double-checked his notes and calculations before acting upon them, and Allen was happy he could thus make Komui draw back and re-plan everything. At least it would give some extra time for them all to get prepared for what was coming.

Because, recently, there had been coming_ a lot_; Komui namely appeared to _double _his efforts at being insane whenever he was under a load of stress. Like now, after Cross Marian's death - or disappearance, is how Allen interpreted the situation.

Allen sneaked across the soft carpet, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. A sliver of moonlight slithered through the thick, velvet curtains, illuminating part of the carpeted floor, but it wasn't enough to chase away the shadows that licked the walls and the furniture. The room was still a bit strange to him; he hadn't been there but once before. After all, the Black Order had moved from its previous headquarters to these new ones only a few weeks ago, and Allen hadn't had the time to explore much - especially when he'd been under surveillance almost 24/7 ever since people found out he was going to be fusing with the 14th Noah sometime sooner or later. However, he had still been here, even if it was just that one time - and he remembered Komui's desk was situated near the far wall of the room, in which direction he now smoothly and quickly made his way.

Komui's room was scarily silent. No clock was on the wall ticking, no wind outside to make the branches of the nearby tree scrape against the window. No domestic animals making sounds, no weird inventions buzzing or cackling in the corners. All this quietude didn't go well with what image Allen had of Komui, but then again, Komui wasn't in the room at the moment. It was weird, the contrast between now and before, but it was also nice. At least Allen had now confirmed that, despite the rumors, Komui's office didn't have a life of its own, after all.

Allen quickly decided he didn't want to disturb this unusual yet pleasant serenity. Not only for the odd charm of it, but also for practical reasons; people were constantly walking past the door and might come to investigate should they hear some suspicious noises from the room. Therefore, Allen tried his best to avoid stepping on the various papers and pencils that lay haphazardly across the floor. It wasn't an easy task to accomplish, though; despite he'd already gathered months and months of experience of it, it still proved almost impossible; Komui seriously had a talent of making a total mess of his room.

Allen seriously needed to concentrate. His eyes were firmly attached to the floor as he moved and, because of this, he didn't really see where he was going. That is why he suddenly, and not too gently, bumped into something. Or, rather, someone. And Hevlaska bless his cursed soul – the next thing he knew he was being twisted around; a long, sharp blade was pressed against the pulsing point of his neck, and both his arms were bent and locked firmly behind his back. Allen gasped in both fear and surprise – but somehow managed not to scream out loud.

"Thank god you can keep it quiet, Moyashi." There was a half-relieved, half-annoyed sigh in the darkness, quite close to his ear. "We seriously don't need anyone barging into this room right now."

Allen would have recognized that voice anywhere. "K-Kanda?"

"Who else then?" The Japanese swordsman hissed, releasing Allen from his death-grip. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, you know," Allen muttered, dusting himself off in the gloom of the room, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He always hated to make a fool of himself, but it was ten times worse when it happened in front of _this_ man. "I'm sure you have even less business here than I have."

"Whatever my business here is, it is none of _your _concern," Kanda dryly pointed out, and went back to what he had been previously doing – namely searching through Komui's drawers.

"And mine is not _yours,_" Allen huffed in irritation, flipping his hair, and coolly moved next to Kanda. That jerk! Allen sometimes wished someone would slip a couple of happy-pills in Kanda's soba noodles because, frankly, seeing Kanda always so goddamn morose was fast becoming boring. Even if an image of a smiling Kanda kind of freaked him out.

Allen smoothly crouched down beside the grand, mahogany desk and reached beneath it for a medium-sized, carefully locked iron chest. He'd learned of its existence from Reever a couple of nights ago; the man had had a few drinks too many at the party the Order had arranged for the homecoming of the Generals and Allen - quite shamelessly - had used the opportunity to his own advantage. In less than fifteen minutes, he had managed to trick Reever into talking about everything related to Komui Lee's working habits - including the information where the idiot used to hide his 'secret plans'.

Pulling the chest closer, Allen transformed his left arm into his Innocence and began to pick the lock with one of his sharp, claw-like fingers. "You should tell me what you're after, though," he said to Kanda after a while, disregarding the fact he'd just been quite rudely brushed off by his grumpy companion. "If we're looking for the same thing, we should just work together so we could get out of here faster."

Kanda didn't reply immediately, but when he did, he sounded unusually mollified. "I'm here to find that blasted notebook of Komui's so I can rip off a few pages from it."

Allen grinned as he continued to work on the lock. "And why would you want to do such a horrible thing?"

"I have my reasons," Kanda muttered, impatiently going through a tall stack of papers and envelopes. "Where the _fuck _is it? I don't have all night!"

Allen whistled silently. "Damn, he must be concocting something totally hideous, if it's enough to make even _you _of all people worried."

"You should know. Weren't you the one interrogating Reever the other day?"

Allen shrugged and twisted his metallic finger in the chest's lock one last time. It opened smoothly with a soft clank. "He never told me about the contents of the notebook. He only told me where to find it."

Kanda turned to look at him. Allen knew this, even though he couldn't really see; there wasn't enough light; but he could still hear the rustle of Kanda's clothes. "You know where it is?"

"Possibly," Allen teased and slowly withdrew his claws, placing his now smooth palms against the chest's cold lid. "Now tell me, what's he planning to do?"

Kanda gave an exasperated sigh. "If you must know, he's trying to concoct a love potion."

"...a what?" Allen gaped.

"A love potion, for fuck's sake!" Kanda groaned. "And, as if that's not enough in itself, I heard he's going to use it on _me._"

"Why you?"

"Because I'm so cold and frigid, apparently."

"...well, you are."

"Shut up. Now tell me, where is that damned notebook?"

"Oh, I don't know if I should give it to you, anymore," Allen chuckled silently. "Seeing you, the impossibly impenetrable and stoic Kanda Yuu, fall in love with someone? Hehe... I almost can't imagine it."

"Then _don't._"

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport. Wouldn't it be fun to be in love? Appear all starry-eyed and dazed whenever your crush is passing by..."

"Moyashi, I'm warning you."

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Allen gave up as he finally threw the chest's lid open and grasped a pile of notebooks within. "It would be too weird, anyway. You, trying to actually make an impression on someone... geez! I would totally die of a heart-attack if I ever saw anything like that."

Kanda didn't deign to reply – which was good, because there was suddenly loud laughter and clamor behind the door, indicating that someone was fast approaching. Allen paled; could it be that Komui had been released from the meeting earlier than expected? Yes – it most certainly appeared to be just so. It was Komui's nasal voice chattering in the lobby, Komui's laughter ringing in the hall. It was official: the madman was returning to his office. And, by the sounds of it, he wasn't even alone.

Allen panicked and began to push the notebooks back to where he'd just snatched them. Shit! What if one of the generals was accompanying Komui? That would be the end of both Allen and Kanda's careers; no good and obedient exorcist ever broke into their superior's room like this, wanting to sabotage said superior's important - or, in this case, less important - notes. Besides, Allen had enough problems already, trying to convince everybody that he wasn't, in fact, the 14th Noah reincarnate and, no, he wasn't here to destroy the Order. However, getting caught red-handed like this... Shit... They would probably kill him on the spot without a second thought.

The voices grew louder, and Allen began to sweat. Why did the chest suddenly look so small and the notebooks so big? Some of the books slipped from Allen's trembling fingers as he tried to hurry with them, and unceremoniously spread all over the floor. Shit! Fuck! With growing panic, Allen felt around in the darkness and tried to gather them all back to his arms, but it seemed he was not going to make it in time.

"Calm down, Moyashi," Kanda whispered. "We still have a few moments."

Allen could feel the other man swiftly moving next to him, effectively putting everything back to place, and then kneeling down to help him with the notebooks. It was infuriating, the way the swordsman could always keep his cool - but, for once, Allen was also glad about it. They didn't have any extra time to spare, after all. In no time, Kanda had managed to stuff everything back inside the chest, close it, lock it and kick it back under the table. Then, out of the bluest blue, Kanda's arms were under Allen's armpits, and he pulled the smaller man up to his feet.

"It's pretty clear by now we can't make it out of here without being seen," Kanda muttered directly in his ear, "so we need to find a place to hide. Any suggestions?"

"A-ah, well..." Allen stammered, feeling his cheeks blushing. It was highly unsettling to feel Kanda so close to him, for reasons he did not even want to explore right now. "Maybe behind those curtains...?"

"Not good. They'll notice us immediately," Kanda disagreed and, to Allen's surprise and mild horror, lowered his hands over Allen's hips, as if wanting to hold him in place.

The fine hair on Allen's neck stood up at the warm, heavy touch; it was weird yet comforting at the same time, and Allen found himself blushing even more than before. Luckily, the darkness of the room concealed his burning cheeks from the one that had caused them. It would be very awkward if Kanda ever learned Allen was, in fact, somewhat attracted to him. Especially if the truth came out in a situation that was this weird and crazy. "Um, K-Kanda...?"

"Was there a door on the back wall?" the dark-haired man asked, lips brushing Allen's ear, and Allen gasped out a small whimper. It seemed to Allen that Kanda was only tightening his already firm grip on his hips, instead of letting him go. "Moyashi?"

"I, ah, I don't know! M-maybe?"

"You don't often pay attention to details, do you? I'm sure there was a door." Kanda pushed Allen forwards, steering him surprisingly effortlessly around the table and across the messy floor. "I haven't the slightest idea as to where it leads, though - but we've got no other choice but to go. Komui's already turning the door handle. Come on!"

"O-okay," Allen squeaked silently and, to his own disgust, a bit girlishly. But was it any wonder? Kanda was treating him like some fucking princess who needed to be saved from a monster, after all. Which he wasn't, of course.

"Now, be quiet, beansprout, or I'll have to gag you," was Kanda's last advice, before he quickly maneuvered them both through the strange door and into the pitch-black room behind it.

* * *

Allen couldn't breathe. Well, technically, he could - Kanda hadn't gagged him, after all - but he still found it very difficult, because he was so excited and nervous. He was currently stuck in a cold bathroom with none other than his eternal rival Kanda Yuu, a man who probably hated his guts, and whom Allen, despite of it all, had developed a secret crush on. Oh, it would have been the most romantic situation, if not for two small details: Kanda was probably as straight as the handle of Lavi's hammer - and Komui, to the great disgust of both Allen and Kanda, was currently being deep-throated on his desk by their chef, Jeryy.

"Aaahhh, ooohhh! Oh, _yeah...!!"_

Allen wanted to shut is ears from Komui's yells of pleasure, but couldn't. Kanda kept the bathroom door slightly ajar, just to keep an eye on the situation, and the voices, occasionally even the images, couldn't be stopped from intruding Allen's tortured brain. Allen was sitting on the cold, tiled floor, resting his back against the wall next to the door and holding his head in his hands, ready to cry. Kanda was crouching beside him, looking pale in the light that now flooded into the bathroom from the brightly lit office; pale and slightly green with horror and disgust.

"You don't have to watch it if it makes you feel so sick, you know," Allen whispered, sounding miserable.

"I wish I didn't," Kanda hissed back, far from feeling cheerful. "But we need to stay alert, and since you're clearly not sacrificing yourself, I must. What if they suddenly decide to move their activities here, in this bathroom?"

"Then we're totally screwed," Allen wailed, massaging his aching temples. "There's no way we can escape. There's nothing either you or I can do."

"I could always slice their heads off with Mugen," Kanda muttered.

"You so could not!" Allen elbowed him, not completely sure if Kanda was joking or not.

"Oohhhhhh... lick it baby! Oh, just like _that!!"_

Allen and Kanda looked at each other, and not even the lingering darkness was enough to hide their terrified expressions from each other's view.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Allen summed up their mutual feelings in a pitiful moan.

Kanda's eyes showed exactly just how much he wanted to do the same.

"Komui, you sexy minx, I'm going to fuck you through this desk _right now_," Jeryy's voice drifted from the office.

"The lube, the lube," Komui panted. "It's in the bathroom!"

Allen could feel his blood freeze in his veins. He went completely rigid with terror, and just stared open-mouthed at Kanda, who stared at him back. Why? Why was this happening to them? Was it because they had dared to joke about such a possibility just a couple of seconds ago?

"Shiiiit! Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Allen began to hiss out curses, ripping out his own hair.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot beansprout!" Kanda hit Allen in the head. "Follow me!"

Kanda retreated from the door as quietly as a squirrel, and just as fast, and disappeared into the shadows of the bathroom. Allen, although not really seeing the point in doing so, scampered after him. He chewed his lips nervously as he felt his way through the cold, pitch-black space. Maybe there was still a chance to explain themselves to Jerry and Komui? Maybe, just maybe, if he dropped himself down on his knees and begged for mercy, he would be forgiven? Although... Considering the ongoing events, the aforementioned move might also lead to Komui and Jerry wanting to _include_ him... maybe in the sense of getting some head from _him_. Which Allen wasn't ready to give - no matter _how _gay he was.

"Ohhh, J-Jeryyy...! Oh, _yes!_" a long moan came from the other room. "H-hurry up... please!"

"Mmmhh... It's just so hard to leave you," Jerry cooed and did something that made Komui scream. "Komui, baby!"

"Just _go!"_

"Yes, yes, I'll go, I'll go..."

Allen's heart was beating loud and fast in his chest and, by the feel of it, all of his nerves were making suicides; he was doomed, and so was Kanda. As soon as Jerry would put the lights on, he would discover them and hell would break loose. Allen swallowed thickly. He was just about to give up and collapse on the floor when he felt a strong hand grasping his left arm, pulling him close to a warm body.

"Listen," Kanda murmured, almost eating Allen's ear as he spoke; so damn close he was. Why did he have to be so close? Allen shivered. "Here's the bath tub. Let's climb in. If we crouch down, or lay low, Jeryy might not notice us in his hurry."

Allen agreed with a nod, which Kanda must have felt since there was no way to see it. Kanda yanked his arm again, and soon Allen found himself lying on his back at the bottom of the cold, porcelain bath tub. It was uncomfortable at best, but he really didn't dare protest: Jeryy was already at the door. He heard Kanda close the shower curtains with as little noise as possible, and then he felt the swordsman's hands land next to his ears. Soon, Kanda's breath was tickling his face as the other man slowly lowered himself on top of Allen.

Profusely blushing in the darkness, Allen squirmed and tried to accommodate Kanda the best he could. He was just about to launch into a long tirade of fiercely whispered protests about how awkward it all was, when two things happened at the same time: Jeryy barged in like an over-enthusiastic member of Scotland Yard – and Kanda slammed his hand on Allen's mouth, thus silencing him before any words could come out. Bright lights hit Allen's wide-spread eyes as Jeryy hit the switch.

"Where is it, where is it…?" Jeryy muttered to himself, frantically going through the drawers, tossing various kinds of toiletries and other bathroom equipment around the sink and the floor. Or that's how it sounded like, at least.

Allen stared at Kanda's face in the fluorescent light of the bathroom and shivered. Kanda stared right back at him, eyes black and bottomless. The seconds ticked by, but it felt like they were hours. Staying completely still, neither of them tried to communicate with each other in any possible way, except for their facial expressions - which, quite naturally, Kanda completely lacked. They simply dared not take the risk with Jeryy being so damn close. And it wasn't like they had anything particular to say to each other in the first place.

"What's taking you so long, Jeryy?" Komui's voice came in a pitiful wail from the other room.

"I can't find it anywhere, baby!" Jeryy cried at Komui. "Where did we last use it?"

"Ah, I can't remember," Komui replied. "Did you check the bath?"

Allen and Kanda both tensed. This time, even Kanda managed to look slightly terrified. And Allen, although not in purpose, was so distressed about the mere prospect of having Jeryy surprising them in this very compromising situation that he - quite fiercely - bit down on the soft side of Kanda's middle finger that quite conveniently happened to rest between his lips.

He was very proud of Kanda, who didn't let out even a hiss.

"No, I didn't check it yet," Jeryy said as he noisily poured the contents of some drawer into the sink. "Maybe I shou - - wait! Ah, here it is!"

"I'm waiting for you, baby, all spread open and willing..." Komui sing-songed.

"Fuck, I'm coming! Just wait for me, you little naughty slut!"

The light was turned off again and the two intruders were left in the dark. This time, however, the door was left ajar just so that a small portion of light was able to seep through the crack. Allen, already feeling like a nervous wreck, tried to make out the almost obscured, yet dimly blue-tinted outlines of the bathroom and not think about what Komui and Jerry might do _after _they were done with each other - like, for instance, take a shower.

After a while, Kanda finally removed his hand with a relieved sigh. Allen immediately licked his lips, tasting some saltiness that must have been Kanda's sweat.

"You fucking _bit _me, you bitch!" Kanda snarled silently.

Slightly embarrassed, but more than a little hot and bothered by now - Kanda was so _damn close _and Allen was just an ordinary (if somewhat gay) teenage boy with relevant hormones - Allen responded in the only way he knew: an argument. "I'll bite you again if you start pissing me off."

"Oh, yeah?" The swordsman smirked; Allen could just see the faint outline of his lips in the darkness. "I dare you to."

...wait, _what?_ Did Kanda just... _flirt _with him? Because the husky tone of his voice certainly suggested it. Allen was confused and, to his own horror, suddenly also very aroused. "Uh... No, thanks," he murmured his weak reply as he tried to shift so that Kanda wouldn't figure out his little 'problem' downstairs. "For all I know, you'd probably _like _it."

"Che." Kanda grinned. Actually _grinned. _

Allen panicked. "B-besides, doesn't it disturb you at all that we're _here_... I mean... we're in Komui's _bath_, for the Earl's sake! They've done_ it _here!"

"Ew, shut up," Kanda sounded disgusted. "That's gross."

_"Ah...ah...ahhhhh...!!"_

_"Yeah, yeeeeeeaaaahhhh!"_

Allen snorted, and jerked his head towards the direction of the sounds of ecstasy. "No... _That's_ gross."

"Hn..." Kanda agreed with a sigh, his warm breath ghosting over Allen's slightly moist lips.

Just how close _were _they? Allen sweat-dropped. This couldn't end up well. This just... couldn't...

"I mean," Kanda suddenly said, bending his head down so that his long, black hair now cascaded all around Allen's face, "_Komui _with _Jeryy _is gross."

"I..." Allen swallowed. "I thought we, ah, already established that fact."

"Hn."

It was the ultimate form of torture for Allen, having Kanda lying on top of him like this. The feel of the other man's heavy and warm body over his own was rapidly driving him crazy. Kanda's soft, slow breaths tickled the skin of his face and neck, making him want to moan, and the strong arms that were now sort-of pinning him down made him feel lustful... almost _slutty_. Oh, yea! His fantasies came back to life: Allen wanted to be taken right here, right now, just like this, spontaneously and roughly, no questions asked - and by no-one but this dark-haired warrior angel above him.

He firmly squeezed his eyes shut and dearly hoped Kanda wouldn't feel his erection.

Without any kind of warning, though, Kanda snuggled closer to Allen... and brushed his thigh straight against Allen's crotch as he moved.

Allen was sure he was going to faint.

"Moyashi...?"

_"It's Allen!" _he snapped, irritably, and oh-so-helplessly.

"Sshhhh..." Kanda shushed, his lips now descending nearly on Allen's. "Keep it down."

Allen wanted to say _'as if I could' _- thinking about how his nether regions were in a growing state of alert - but luckily remained silent. With a groan, he turned his head sideways and fought the urge to arch into Kanda's intoxicating, magnetic warmth. Someone upstairs must really, really, hate him, to make him suffer like this! As if it wasn't enough cruel fate to develop feelings for someone he could never have, but to have that special someone unintentionally nearly molesting him in such a ridiculous place as the bath tube in Komui Lee's bathroom... It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fucking fair!_

"You think..." Kanda begun as he shifted again, pushing his leg even more firmly against Allen's crotch. "You think you could spread your legs a bit more?"

"W-what?" Allen choked._ "Why?!"_

"Because," the swordsman moved his left hand and slid it down, grasping Allen's upper back thigh just below where his buttocks began - and squeezed. "I'm uncomfortable."

Allen's whole body tensed; he was experiencing a quick series of several nervous breakdowns. It didn't matter that he failed to comply with Kanda's request; Kanda was awfully self-serving and moved himself between Allen's legs as if he'd done it many times before - as if he had a birth-right or something just to _be_ there. Kanda was now completely in charge of the situation, having rendered Allen totally speechless and powerless, and Allen couldn't have done anything even if he'd been able to summon up the courage to move. Helplessly, he gasped for air; this was too much. Too damn much... Kanda... _Please... _

Kanda suddenly pulled Allen's hair with his free hand, forcing the blonde face to face with him again. Allen, a little bit frightened but more than a little turned on by this rough, possessive treatment, only stared, dumbfounded, at Kanda's ominous silhouette.

"You know..." the older man whispered, evidently very amused, and oh! his lips were now actually brushing against Allen's. "You're acting a bit weird, sprout."

"N-no, I'm not!" Allen spoke against Kanda's mouth. "_You _are."

"Is it the 14th?"

"Fuck, no! Why do you - - !"

"Ssshhhh..." Kanda hissed straight into his mouth, not entirely ungently. "No need to get so angry... _Allen_."

That did it! The last of his self-control completely abandoned him; Kanda had just _said his name_. For the first time ever, Kanda had called him _Allen_. And Allen moaned._ Moaned, _for fuck's sake, like some kind of a_ wanton slut._

Kanda chuckled - and boldly groped Allen's round ass. "I can't help but think that you're... _enjoying _this situation... Moyashi."

Allen looked away, feeling totally embarrassed. His heart rate was probably breaking new records. "Please, Kanda..." he inhaled brokenly, close to tears. "Don't be so cruel!"

Kanda kissed Allen's ear, softly, quietly. "What makes you think I'm being cruel?"

Allen's breath hitched as the tears finally spilled, rolling down his cheeks. "...you always are."

"Seriously..." Kanda sighed, sounding almost sad. Then he moved his hips... and that's when Allen realized...

He wasn't the _only _one supporting a handsome boner in his pants.

Without asking permission, Kanda captured Allen's lips with his own - and Allen instantly felt as if he'd been thrown into a bowl of boiling hot oil. The soft lips of the dark-haired man moved gently but firmly against his; they were tentative but curious, knowing and _coaxing_. Allen shuddered and craned his neck, allowing Kanda better access; soon, he felt the other man's strong tongue plunge greedily into his mouth, desperate, wild, dominating, eating him alive. Allen moaned wildly and grasped the front of Kanda's shirt, grinding up against the pressure that was rapidly building between them as their hips moved together in perfect, pleasurable unison.

"_Th-there... Hit the spot! Oh, yeah! Fuck me, baby...!"_

Kanda slowed his pace, the mood partially ruined, and began to nibble Allen's lower lip. His mouth lingered a few more seconds over Allen's before he finally pulled away, his tongue darting out as if to savor Allen's taste. Allen felt himself blush even more than before and looked away. Kanda had just kissed him; it hadn't been a dream. But... But... It couldn't have been real, either, right? It just couldn't. And even if it was, it couldn't have been _intentional;_ it had been done in the spur of the moment... it wasn't like it really _meant _anything...

Allen tried to gather his wits and see the reality: there was no way Kanda Yuu would _really _want to kiss him. Hell, that unfeeling, icy bastard wouldn't do that to someone like Allen Walker, not even in the blonde's wildest fantasies. Even in those, they just... well... got right down to business and fucked. Because, honestly, Allen didn't consider Kanda as the kissing type. Nor the cuddling one. Hell... he didn't actually consider Kanda even homosexual, despite his feminine grace, long hair and bitchy attitude... so he was just being totally insane, right?

Kanda chose that moment to bury his nose in Allen's neck and inhale deeply.

"K-Kanda, what are you doing?" Allen fervently whispered, his heart beating so fast he wouldn't have been surprised if they heard the thumping noises also in the other room.

"You smell good." Kanda offered as an explanation - and sucked.

"Ahhhh!" Allen arched his entire body up in pleasure. "K-K-Kand... Oh..."

Kanda rolled his hips - and Allen rolled his eyes. A slow, wet trail was made with a warm, hot tongue down from the juncture between Allen's jaw and ear to the spot between his collarbones; Kanda was _licking _him. And Allen didn't (or, rather, _couldn't) _protest. Nor did he honestly evenwant to.

"You're being... surprisingly compliant... Moyashi..." Kanda murmured against his skin between his wet, open-mouthed kisses.

"Mhhh..." he sighed in defeat. "W-well maybe it's because I really don't have a choice... It's not like I can actually do anything to... to s-stop you..."

"Idiot," the other man chuckled, sliding his firm, slightly calloused hand under Allen's t-shirt, brushing his abs before finally finding his right nipple. "If you really hated this, you wouldn't hesitate to tell me to just fuck off."

"I..." Allen swallowed, feeling somewhat dizzy. "I don't hate it..."

"Hmm?"

"So... yeah..."

Way past caring about dignity and pride anymore, Allen mewled softly as Kanda's mouth found his nipple. This was _not _how he'd planned this night to go - but what could he do? Absolutely nothing. He was already too far gone to care about... well, anything, really. Except, of course, about what Kanda was doing to him.

"I don't hate you..." he breathed, smiling, feeling a bit melancholy but strangely happy at the same time, his entire body in sensory overload under Kanda's ministrations. "It doesn't matter you're such a j-jerk. It doesn't matter you treat other people like shit, that you treat me even worse... it doesn't matter you don't like me... It doesn't... matter... that you won't recognize me... or consider me as a friend... B-because..." he felt new tears slide down his cheeks, yet he smiled even broader now, surrendering to his bittersweet fate, "...because I like you _anyway_."

Kanda took in a shuddering breath, squeezing Allen against him in a fierce hug - no matter how strange that hug was, considering his other hand was on Allen's ass and the other behind his neck. "You..." he began, but didn't continue.

"It's okay," Allen sobbed. "I already know you don't like me back. You've never liked me. And I'm gonna be the 14th soon, anyway... So I'm kinda used to people starting to get afraid of me..."

"You're such an idiot," Kanda growled and, quite fiercely, tugged at Allen's hair again, forcing their eyes to meet in the bluish-black darkness. "Im not afraid of you. When have I ever been? And stop prattling nonsense! Why the fuck would I kiss you if I didn't like you?"

Allen just stupidly blinked, his tears continuing to flow. "...I don't know. Why... Why did you?"

"Because I fucking _like _you, you moron."

Kanda kissed Allen again, although this time it was more fierce, more passionate, more rough than before. Accepting Kanda like he would have accepted his own inhale of a breath, Allen completely surrendered beneath the stronger body and kissed back, wanting this dream to last forever.

Yet, like all dreams... It didn't.

_"Come on, baby, ride me! Ride me, you dirty slut! Yes, yes, YESS! Faster!"_

_"Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna ...aaaah!"_

_"Komui... Ohhh... Your ass is constricting around my dick, baby, it feels SO good..."_

_"Come inside me, Jeryy..."_

Kanda groaned, leaning his forehead against Allen's. "It seems they're nearly done."

"Yeah..." Allen replied with a sigh, not really listening.

"We can't stay here..."

"Yeah..."

"You think we could somehow sneak past them...?"

"Yeah..."

"You want me to fuck you tomorrow in front of everyone? Against the kitchen counter at breakfast?"

"Yeah..."

"Che." Kanda pinched Allen's ass, making the younger man yelp in surprise - although that yelp was quickly muffled by Kanda's mouth. "Snap out of it, sprout!"

Feeling his blush return - or intensify, he wasn't quite sure which - Allen shook his head and let go of Kanda's shirt he had been squeezing all this time. How long had they already been here? It felt like hours, but it couldn't be more than ten minutes. And yet... In those ten minutes, Allen had experienced the most perfect moments of his life. Kanda liked him? As in, really _liked _him? It couldn't be true...

"Come on, get up."

Kanda hauled them both to their feet and Allen, tottering like a drunken sailor, followed him quietly to the bathroom door.

"They've moved their activities to the couch," Kanda observed after a while. "If we're quick - and move low - we might be able to sprint behind the desk before they can see us."

Allen just weakly nodded.

Kanda promptly hit him in the head with his hand. "I said, snap out of it!" he hissed. "You'll get us both busted!"

"...okay."

"Now follow me, quick."

* * *

Allen didn't quite know how he eventually managed to follow Kanda out of the bathroom and duck behind the large table unnoticed - but he found himself there, anyway, when he next looked around. The room was now bathing in light, and Allen could finally see Kanda's face clearly; the high cheekbones, the pale skin, the dark eyes, the long, silky hair - all his features in a perfect, graceful, _beautiful _harmony - and Allen's breath was taken away, just like that first day he had laid his eyes on the Japanese exorcist. Allen didn't hear Komui and Jeryy finally finishing their frivolous encounter, didn't hear them getting up, didn't hear them moving to the bathroom; he was just staring at Kanda, still not quite believing he had just moments ago kissed that mouth, arched into that strong, sculptured body and inhaled that intoxicating scent of cinnamon and lotus flowers that came with the other man.

"About time!" Allen's eyes darted to Kanda's mouth as he heard the object of his unhealthy obsession sigh in relief. "Let's go now, Moyashi. The route is clear."

"Uhh..." Allen shook his head, wanting to clear away the cobwebs. "Sure."

"Ah-huh, _sure_," Kanda smirked, tugging the hem of Allen's t-shirt. "I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was _that _good. Come on, idiot, wake up from that stupid daze of yours already."

"Oh? Okay..."

With a half-murderous, half-amused glare, Kanda twined his fingers with Allen's. "Follow me."

Allen merely nodded, smiling rather stupidly - and Kanda, albeit clearly rolling his eyes, led them both safely away from the room.

Allen had no idea Kanda had quickly pocketed a small, black tube of lube from Komui's desk along the way.

He did, however, jerk in horror when he heard Jeryy's miserable yell following in their tracks:

_"Komui, baby, are you cheating on me? There are some snow-white strands of hair in the bath tube!"_

* * *

A/N: There will maybe probably very likely be a second part to this story where Allen, uh, gets what he wants. And, of course, also Kanda gets what he wants. So... yeah. And maybe, if Komui finishes the love potion, there can be even parts 3 and 4... I don't know yet. We'll see! Heheh...

-Lances


End file.
